yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Aladdin and Jasmine got married/Cassim, Iago, and Thundra's travel/A Happy Ending
Here is how Aladdin and Jasmine got married in Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, and the King of Thieves. That night at the Wedding Pavilion, Friar Tuck is now finishing marrying Aladdin and Jasmine. Friar Tuck: And now, by the power invested in me, I now prounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride. So, Aladdin and Jasmine kissed as Genie shoots off some fireworks. Sultan: Yes! Donald Duck: Yay Aladdin and Jasmine! Goofy: Hooray! (chuckles) They finally got married! (chuckles goofily) Homer Simpson: Woo hoo! Go, Aladdin and Jasmine! Lady Kluck: Yee Hee! As Genie started to cry again, he grabbed Carpet to blow his nose as he handed him a tissue. Then, Jasmine and Aladdin walk up the aisle, Rajah carrying the train of Jasmine's dress. Aladdin looks around the wedding chapel, he sees all his friends including Mickey Mouse and all of his friends. Finally, he saw his father, Cassim nodding toward Aladdin, and with his wife, Zena next to him while Iago is behind him. Iago: Next to your own wife? No mask? Pretty risky if you ask me. Cassim: Even a wanted man can risk a bit to see his own son's wedding. (gets down on one knee in front of him) So, You little turkey, come to say goodbye? Iago: Nah, I already said my goodbyes. Of course, Laucnhpad and the monkey had a cry, and that got me goin'... (wiped a tear away from his eye) Cassim: You're not going to live in the palace? Iago: With the newly weds? (as Cassim jumped off the edge of the pavilion and landed on top of his horse) It'll be too lovey dovey! (landed on his shoulder) I just as soon keep my will to live. Thundra: If you're going to travel with Cassim, Iago, I am coming with, good thing the rainforest is taking well great care of itself now with all the raincoulds coming once in a while. Cassim: Well, I don't know where I'm going, but you and your girlfriend are welcome to come along for the ride. (blows a kiss to his wife as she chuckles) Iago: You're a good guy, Cassim, but not too good. (chuckles as they rode off) Zena: Until you come home, Cassim. Sora: Have fun, Iago! At last, Jasmien passed the bouquet to Razoul as she and Aladdin took off on Carpet to their honeymoon. The Peddler: So it goes, short and sweet They were wed down the street May their marriage be truly blessed Happy end to the tale And tomorrow's a sale So I'd better go home and rest Here's a kiss and a hug Sure you don't need a rug? I assure the price is right Well, salaam, worthy friend Come back soon, that's the end Till another Arabian night After the song, Cassim, Thundra, and Iago waved goodbye to Aladdin and Jasmine as they all rode off into the moonlight traveling around the world for new adventures. Genie: Wait a minute. We're not gettin' outta here, Man! We're not gettin' outta here! Don't ya understand it, Man? This is it! Game's over, Man! (smiles and disappears) The End Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225